


Regret

by Rikiya_winter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikiya_winter/pseuds/Rikiya_winter
Summary: --karena mana mungkin Kusanagi menyesalinya bahkan meski ialah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di belakang.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> K © GoRA & GoHands  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.

.  
.  
.  
.  
“Aku heran jika King menyesalinya…” ujar Totsuka pelan. Hari sudah lewat larut malam, dan di bar HOMRA hanya ada ia dan Kusanagi.  
“Menyesali apa?”  
“Menjadi Raja.”  
Jawaban itu sontak membuat Kusanagi menghela nafas.  
“Tidak percakapan ini lagi, Totsuka.” sahut Kusanagi lelah sembari menuangkan segelas kecil bir untuk dirinya. Ini memang baru kali kedua mereka membicarakan hal ini—yang pertama adalah malam setelah kematian ayah angkat Totsuka—namun topik ini jelas bukan hal menarik untuk dibahas.  
“Bahkan jika Mikoto menyesalinya, itu juga tidak akan membuat apapun berubah.” gumamnya, menyesap rasa pahit bir di sela lidahnya.  
Totsuka tersenyum samar.  
“…Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Namun bagaimana denganmu, Kusanagi-san?”  
Kusanagi tidak pernah menjawabnya.  
(Ia hanya bisa mengingat, malam di mana ia terbangun dengan peluh membasahi. Totsuka. Mikoto. Pedang Damocles yang perlahan jatuh.)  
.  
.  
Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.  
Katakan bahwa ia memang sedikit iri pada kenyataan bahwa Mikoto bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi memburu pembunuh Totsuka. Namun ia juga sadar bahwa tanpa rantai yang bisa memadamkan apinya, Mikoto juga akan self-destruct dengan sendirinya cepat atau lambat.  
Setelah kematian Totsuka, kondisi Mikoto sangat tidak stabil. Kekuatannya benar-benar hampir mencapai batas. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Pedang Damocles-nya jatuh. Namun sebelum itu, pemuda yang dua tahun juniornya itu ingin menghabisi Colorless King yang telah membunuh Totsuka. Untuk mengulur waktu sampai ia menemukan Colorless King, sang Red King bahkan sampai rela membiarkan dirinya ditangkap rivalnya sendiri. Jika ini terus dilanjutkan, Mikoto akan mati. Mati tepat setelah ia membunuh pembunuh Totsuka.  
Tentu saja, baik Kusanagi ataupun Mikoto sendiri juga tahu bahwa yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup lagi. Balas dendam hanya menambah kesedihan-kesedihan yang lain. Hanya saja, mereka tak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah merenggut kehidupan Totsuka untuk lolos begitu saja.  
“Tahun-tahun yang kita lalui bersama—tidak buruk juga.”  
Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sebelum Mikoto membunuh Colorless King. Sebelum kekuatan Raja membunuh Mikoto. Sebelum Munakata Reishi melakukan tugasnya dengan membunuh Mikoto sebelum kekuatannya yang membunuhnya. Sebelum mimpi buruk Kusanagi menjadi kenyataan…  
Sebelum segalanya berakhir, Kusanagi ingin mengatakannya walau sekali saja.  
“—Kau adalah Raja terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan.”  
Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Kau dan Tatara.  
Kata-kata itu tercekat di ujung lidah tanpa pernah diucapkan.  
Sang bartender tersenyum—karena hanya itu yang boleh ia lakukan.  
Mikoto menatapnya datar.  
.  
.  
“Mikoto—!”  
Anna berteriak seraya Pedang Damocles warna merah yang tadinya jatuh kini menghilang. Di langit sana, hanya tersisa simbol sang Blue King saja. Kusanagi memegangi gadis itu yang mulai menangis dengan tangan menggapai.  
‘Aku tidak menyesal,’ batin Kusanagi, memandang ke langit bersama semua anggota HOMRA. Tatto Red Klan di tubuh mereka terbang ke langit sana.  
—karena mana mungkin Kusanagi menyesalinya bahkan meski ia lah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di belakang.

.  
.  
.  
Selesai


End file.
